Adam & Allison
by Graceful Fall
Summary: The story of best friends & their experience with the Ducks through D1
1. Tryouts

Adam & Allison  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or the Hawks. Some stuff I made up and don't know hockey. Oh well. Learn to deal with it.   
  
Chapter 1: Tryouts  
  
In this peewee league there is a state champion every year. District Five hasn't come close to getting the title ever. The Hawks have won 1st every year except the 1973 game when the lost in overtime getting 2nd. That was one of the greatest upsets in peewee history.   
  
The Hawks ran themselves on tradition and grueling work for 13 year olds. They practiced hard, when they didn't have to, and never questioned a word Coach Riley had for them. They skated with their heads held high knowing the black and blue colors represented a legacy to be proud of. The kids being kids let all the other teams in on that by ridiculing and demeaning them.  
  
District Five was a bunch of inner city kids that got together to have fun with their friends. They practice semi-regularly. Their coaches are usually serving their community service by coaching them so the kids have no say in the type of coaching they get. They get made fun of the most by the other teams because of their lack of equipment and focus.  
  
The wannabe Hawks head to their 1st tryout being eligible for this team. Many of the players have been skating since they were about 3 years old.   
  
The coach observed as the young athletes came in full equipment to their 1st tryout day at the rink on that Monday.  
  
He noticed a young blonde boy skate in like it was his 1st time on the ice. Coach Riley knew better than to think that though and called the boy over to him.  
  
Coach asked, "Son, did your older brother play?"  
  
The boy nodded his head and the coach went on, "I don't want the name yet I want to see the talent first."  
  
The boy said, "I understand.", and skated off to his friends.  
  
The tryouts started with two teams of boys and one girl,one with black and one with blue practice jerseys, going against other fighting for a spot. Each scrimmage team had every position full in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd strings. Even if the spot was bench warmer the boys felt the pride just wearing the jersey in a game even if it meant they never touched a puck.  
  
The three strongest players in the Coach's eyes were a shorter boy with blonde hair making a lot of assists on the black team, a boy with reddish brown hair with the goals on that team, and the blonde boy on the opposing team who was doing great himself. The girl was good too.  
  
Unforunate for her, Coach Riley has never let a girl be on the Hawks yet. No matter how good she was there was little chance she would be on the Hawks, and trust me she was good.  
  
Coach called the scrimmage and told the boys to come back same time every day in full equipment if you were not on the cut list.   
  
He reminded the boys, "Just because you are on the third string at tryouts doesn't mean you won't be starting. I just don't know what kind of talent we have here yet. I want boys who can go all the way."  
  
This made the young blonde boy smile because even though he had numbered off to be second string he knew he had a chance at the starting spot. He felt entitled to start and was going to work hard to do so.  
  
After changing the boy walked out with his two best friends, Micheal McGill and Tommy Larson, to go to a pizza shop they liked to hang out at whenever possible.  
  
The blonde, Adam Banks, was confident in the day's work and ate his pepperoni pizza without a care in the world. Micheal and Tommy however were both a little shaky and wondered if they had done their best that day. Then the girl walked in.  
  
Adam motioned for the girl to come and eat with them. She slid into the booth next to Adam after she placed her order. The girl was Allison C. Olson, but everyone called her A.C. Except when Adam and her are alone or talking quietly she is known as Claire Bear, and instead of being Banks like usually is kiddingly called Addie.  
  
The two friends had been next door neighbors since late August just before school started. They had actually met the summer before though at camp.  
  
The two became friends quickly and stayed in touch after the two months they were together. One month at a skating camp (hockey, figure skating, and inline skating in the same place) and one month at a basketball camp (They were both with the guards, but Allison did more point and Adam liked left wing.)  
  
The four kids quickly started up a hockey conversation. It started with Adam saying, "How do you think you guys did?"  
  
Micheal just answered, "Probably not my best."  
  
Tommy agreed.  
  
Allison said, "I for one liked how I did today. There's no use worrying about this now the day is over." Then her pizza arrived and the topic changed.  
  
The four friends returned to the rink early the next day. None of their names were on the cut list. When they numbered off for teams there was the three boys together and Allison seperate. One line from each team had been cut.  
  
They played hard and when the day was over the stats said that Allison had the best day. She made two goals more than anyone else and made a lot of assits too.  
  
They went home and came back the next day at the same time. None of their names were on the cut list.  
  
They got onto the ice early and warmed up. Then the Coach came out of his office. He called Allison over to the side.  
  
He said, "Listen up girly, no girl has made it past second cut before. To make it past third cut you will have to tell me your motives behind this. I usually ask this on the second day, but I think you're different even though I could be wrong. Another girl awhile back made it to second cut day. She might have had the stuff, and you know what she told me."  
  
Allison shook her head.  
  
Coach said, "She liked boys and wanted to have something in common to talk about on dates. Now think carefully. What's your answer?"  
  
Allison could tell that this answer was important. She opened her mouth slowly to speak and said, "I have been on the ice since I was three, I think. As far back as I can remember I have been playing hockey. I also have competed in other winter sports so I have other options if you cut me. Don't get me wrong I like winning teams, this is a winning team.   
  
She paused then said, "If you have to cut me go ahead. I just want a reason, and the fact that I'm a girl is not a reason just an excuse.  
  
The coach nodded and told her she could go back over to her friends.  
  
The four friends had another day of good tryouts.  
  
The fourth day came. Now there are only three people left at each position instead of the begininng six. This was the final day. The day that decided the final team.  
  
The four friends stepped onto the ice together early again. All of them made the cut. When Allison had read the list her face lit up and she almost screamed she was so happy.  
  
Coach Riley came over to the four hockey players and said, "You four are the best I got. All four of you have a very good chance of making the team as long as you don't mess up today."  
  
He walked away after glancing towards Allison and giving the boys a wink.  
  
Micheal said, "Allison, you may as well step off this ice now. Coach'll never let a girl take the ice in a Hawks jersey. The reputation of the hockey team is at stake. When the game is on the line he'll only want the best in."  
  
Allison got angry. She started after Micheal, but Adam stopped her and calmed her down a little.  
  
The tryouts continued when they counted into their teams for the day. Adam and Allison on one side and Micheal and Tommy on the other.  
  
The scrimmage was the most physical with everyone showing that they could pull their own weight and then some. Micheal and Allison wouldn't stop checking each other into the boards, knocking each other down, and playing rough.  
  
After practice the final cut list was put up. Allison was on it.   
  
She calmly went into Coach Riley's office. He was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.  
  
Allison said, "Coach, when we talked I said I needed a reason. Now give me that reason."  
  
Coach Riley said, "You have commitment, determination, and skill."  
  
Allison said, "Then what's the problem? You just gave the makings of a great athlete."  
  
Coach said, "That's exactly right. The boys are all about hockey and most don't play other sports. There is less chance of them being injured than you."  
  
Allison asked, "What is that supposed to mean? That I can't take it. Well you're wrong."  
  
Coach said, "Your other activities should keep you busy. You're an injury risk. Not on the ice, but off. Sorry, I have made my decision."  
  
Allison stormed out of his office.  
  
Adam was waiting for her. They put on their rollerblades and skated home together like always. 


	2. Allison's Reactions

Chapter 2-Allison's Reaction  
  
Allison and Adam skated home in silence. He felt bad because she didn't make the team. She was just quiet and a lot calmer than Adam had expected.  
  
When they got to their houses Adam asked her, "Why aren't you madder than this? I mean you usually get really angry."   
  
Allison replied, "I knew I wasn't going to make that team. Micheal, Tommy, you, and everyone else on that ice knew it too. I just wanted to see how far I could make it. Now I know for sure that I have what it takes. No other girl has made that far in tryouts before."  
  
Adam asked, "Have you decided on what you plan on doing yet, Claire Bear?"  
  
Allison said, "I haven't decided between figure skating and basketball. What do you think Addie?"  
  
Adam said, "Figure skating defininitly. You're great at both except you know you're calmer figure skating and have fun with the jumps. Besides you said you were going to teach Jon how to skate now that he is 3."  
  
Allison said, "Good point I think I'll do that."  
  
Jon is Allison's baby half-brother. Her stepmother, Megan, had him when Allison was ten and Allison has always seemed to take care of him more than Megan did. Not surprising when Megan talked Allison's dad into going out a lot whenever Jon started fussing. When Jon was a baby he was closer to his nanny.  
  
Megan did everything she could to make her stepdaughter's life a living hell. Megan tried to stop Allison from doing everything she loved. Hockey, figure skating, inline skating, singing, dancing. You name it.  
  
The next day Allison signed up for figure skating. The coach was a teacher in the school. She said that all the girls needed to come up with a song and a routine just to show where they are at as far as skating. There didn't even need to be any jumps if you didn't know any and you didn't have to wear competition dress.  
  
That night Allison was listening to her cds with Adam trying to pick a song. They decided on "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana. It was one of Allison's favorite songs with a really good beat to it which would make coming up with a routine easier.  
  
After school there were 15 minute time slots to sign up for to practice uninterupted on the ice. Allison only signed up for one of those times.  
  
Since there was late hockey practice Adam came and watched the practice. Allison didn't even do anything remotely close to what she planned to do for the audition.   
  
Not far away from him Adam could hear the jeers from some of the other skaters in their school about Allison.  
  
One girl, Tess, who thought she was the best at everything said, "I hate that Allison. I can't believe she is trying to be one of us. She should stick to what she's good at. Being a tomboy. She's never going to get a date in her life. What is that she's doing? Does she actually think it is a routine? Come on girls lets go before I lose my lunch."  
  
Adam waited for the snobs to leave and went onto the ice. He just looked at Allison.  
  
She said, "Well."  
  
Adam replied, "We're alone now."  
  
Allison started humming to herself and ran through her actual routine which was full of difficult stunts and jumps. 


	3. The Decision

Chapter 3-The Decision  
  
The Hawks were on fire as usual that season. Everyone thought Coach Riley was the best and the players had fans and dignity. They were currently at 12-0 for season so far and looking to make it 13-0.   
  
Micheal McGill, Tommy Larson, and Adam Banks led the starting line in every game. They made the goals, the assists, the plays. Everything.  
  
Allison came to every game to cheer for her friends especially Banks who has always been the nicest to her. Some people thought they must have been going out. Allison and Adam like their friendship too much to cross that line especially at their age.  
  
They were in the middle of their intense warmups. A man in a jacket and a man in a suit went over to Coach Riley. Coach Riley called Banks to the bench. Adam's father went down to the bench.  
  
Adam looked freaked out and kinda scared. His eyes were really big. He looked confused.   
  
Then the man in the jacket walked away and Coach Riley went after him. Adam and his father were looking at a piece of paper that the other man had.  
  
Then Adam headed for the locker room.   
  
Allison decided to sneak into the boy's locker room to talk to Adam. She knocked on the locker room door until Adam opened it.   
  
When she got inside she asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
Adam replied, "Wanna play hockey with me?"  
  
Allison said, "Yes, but what was that all about?"  
  
Adam said, "I'm not supposed to be playing for the Hawks. You know that team the Ducks. That is where I'm supposed to be. They redrafted the district lines last year. I could care less about which team I play for as long as I can play. I just wanna play. My dad won't let me off the Hawks which means I can't play again this year. Coach won't even let me dress in full equipment because he would want to put me in too bad."  
  
Allison said, "If you want to play I'll go on the Ducks with you."  
  
Adam smiled saying, "It's not only that. I haven't got a problem with sneaking off to play hockey. The Ducks' record is 0-11-1. I'm going from 12-0 to 0-11-1. That's too much of a change."  
  
Allison tried to cheer him up by saying, "Hey, the Ducks still have a shot at the playoffs. If you play the next game with them who knows. You might take them to the playoffs all by yourself."  
  
Adam thought and said, "You do realize that everyone on that team hates you and me."  
  
Allison said, "And they have good reason to."  
  
Adam said, "So you and I will be the newest members of the Ducks. Hope they're ready for us."  
  
Allison said, "Now, that wasn't such a hard decision now was it.", and with that the two friends went back out to watch the Hawks win again. 


	4. The 1st Game

Chapter 4-The 1st Game  
  
Adam called the number Coach Bombay of the Ducks had left him. He asked Coach Bombay, "Do we still have a shot at the playoffs?"  
  
Coach Bombay said, "We will as long as we win this next game. Are you going to show?"  
  
Adam said, "I'm not sure, but I know someone else in District 5 intrested in playing. Could that person play?"  
  
Coach said, "Sure, but I need a name."  
  
Adam said, "It's Allison Olson. O-L-S-O-N."  
  
Coach said, "Alright, but I can't guarentee playing time, and I'll choose the position."  
  
Adam said, "It doesn't matter. Trust me. Bye.  
  
Coach Bombay said, "Bye."  
  
The night of his first game with the Ducks Adam grabbed his gear, and went out the door saying that he was going to play some hockey with Allison.  
  
The two rode the bus to the rink and were a little late. When they walked in everyone else was already changed. Adam recognized most of them because he had taken the time to make fun of them. Allison didn't really know anyone.  
  
One of the players, number 96, started to welcome them, but another player, number 9, stopped him. The Duck came up to Adam and said, "Putting on a Ducks jersey doesn't make you a real Duck."  
  
He shoved off Adam's shoulder and walked out. The rest of the team followed him. The coach left Adam and Allison to change into their equipment.  
  
When they were changing Allison yelled across the locker room, "With all you put them through before you deserved that.   
  
Adam answered, "I know, but it still hurts."  
  
They finished changing and went out for warmups.  
  
Allison only got in a little and didn't get passed the puck once, but she checked her guy into the boards a few times to regain possession of the puck. Adam scored a goal. There was only a little time left on the clock. The score was tied. Coach Bombay pulled Goldberg, the goalie, for the last few seconds. He put Fulton, number 44, in as the extra man to take his killer slapshot which Adam and Allison found out about in warmups.  
  
Ducks got the faceoff and passed the puck to Fulton. He was bringing his stick back to take his shot when the puck was stolen from him. He knocked the guy down and took the puck back. Fulton got his shot off. The puck whizzed past everyone and knocked the goalie back into the goal for the win.  
  
The Ducks were in the playoffs. 


	5. Playoff Rewards

Chapter 5-Playoff Rewards  
  
After making it into the playoffs the Ducks had a party. There was Coke thrown everywhere and Coach Bombay got ice thrown on him. The kids just laugh and threw more pop on each other. At first Adam and Allison were surpised at what they saw. They were used to conformity and seriousness.   
  
They each grabbed a Coke. Adam grabbed his and started drinking it. Allison grabbed one and with Adam at her left held the pop in her right hand shaking it. Adam looked at her smiling so she opened the pop right over his head. There was Coke all over him. He grabbed another Coke and did the same to her about 5 minutes later.  
  
It was a fun night. Both players knew it wouldn't have been as fun with their old teams. Adam with the Hawks would have just gone home to rest up for an extra long practice the next day. Allison played on a similar team like the Hawks in Duluth before she moved that summer.  
  
The two showed up for an extra long, hard practice. Instead they had their usual practice and at the end there were permission slips to go to a Northstars game as a reward. In another practice everyone met a couple of Northstar players and just skated around having fun.   
  
Adam was really excited, but wasn't sure he could get someone in his house to sign the permission slip for him. Allison had an idea. Since her parents were out of town again she was going to have her uncle who lives only about a mile away sign, and she thought she could get Adam's signed too. It worked even though Coach Bombay didn't like the idea very much.  
  
At the Northstars game the Ducks were named on the scoreboard which was very cool. Allison, Fulton, and Adam were sitting together at the game. Then Micheal and Tommy showed up. Allison saw them motioning to Adam like he was some kind of traitor for wanting to play hockey. Adam was uneasy so Allison leaned over and was telling him to try and brush off what they were saying.  
  
The Ducks were ready for the playoffs.  
  
They started to surprise everyone as they made their way through the playoffs. They were winning one game after the next. The offense was scoring and the defense were stopping the other team. The Ducks kept rotating positions, especially Allison who could play anywhere but goalie because she was strong and good, throughout the games which through off the other teams.  
  
Adam and Ducks number 9, Jesse Hall, still weren't getting along. That issue was about the only thing that was affecting the team's unity. They were playing great and getting along.  
  
The Ducks made it all the way to the championship where they would face the horrible Hawks. 


	6. The Fight

Chapter 6- The Fight  
  
The Ducks had finished up with a practice and were getting ready to leave. Adam and Allison wanted to freeskate awhile so they went to check the schedule. There wasn't any freeskate times so they grabbed their bags to leave.   
  
Charlie was kidding around saying things like, "Allison & Banks sitting in a tree...", and, "Ahhhh! Look at them. Isn't that just precious?", because Allison was wearing Banks's Hawks sweatshirt with his name on the back. Only after he got everyone else started in on the love jokes and the traitor jokes did he stop.  
  
Then Averman got in on it and started going, "Ohhh, Allison Banks goin' with Banksie. The Bankster hitting on Allie."  
  
Allison and Adam, who were both laughing hysterically with the rest of their teammates including Jesse, tried their best to get out, "Shutup Averman!", even though they were barely breathing.  
  
Then the two started to make their way home. They were stopped at the front desk and told there was someone waiting for them in one of the empty waiting rooms so they went there.  
  
When they go in Micheal and Tommy are sitting in the chairs there. Adam sets down his bag and asked, "What do you two want?"  
  
Micheal calmly replied, "Can't old friends try to work out their differences?"  
  
Allison just wanted to leave. Adam said, "Start talking boys I gotta go home.", and sat down so Allison did the same.  
  
Then Micheal and Tommy got up and started circling around Adam's chair so he got up. Then Micheal grabbed Adam's shirt and threw a punch which made Adam's nose bleed. Allison tried to get out, but Tommy cut her off at the door. Micheal was getting the best of Adam.   
  
Allison tried tackling Micheal which got him off of Banks. Tommy left his spot in front of the door to help out Micheal. Before Tommy could stop him Banks had run off. Micheal wasn't worried about him and concentrated on Allison. He had overpowered her somehow and was shaking her.  
  
Adam had found Fulton before he had left. Fulton had known that something was wrong when Adam came up to him bleeding. As soon as Adam got out what was happening Fulton and Charlie, Ducks number 96, ran with Banks back to the room.  
  
When they got there Micheal was using his height over Allison and talking to her. He had her off the ground and against the wall. Micheal was holding her with one hand around her neck and another over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She looked like she was choking and was trying to fight back even though she wasn't having an affect on him.  
  
Tommy was looking on scared and didn't realize the three other boys were in the room. Charlie grabbed him from behind and dragged him out the door without him making a sound. Once they got out there Charlie let him go and he ran away scared.  
  
Fulton went up behind Micheal and Adam slammed the door shut. Micheal dropped Allison and turned around. Fulton hit him hard with a right hook and then hit him again hard when he got up again. After that Micheal got out of there as fast as he could.  
  
Adam was helping Allison up when Charlie came back into the room. The four sat down for a while. Allison was coughing and getting her breath back. Adam was using the Kleenexs on the table to stop his bloody nose.   
  
Adam was the first to speak. He said, "This is my fault. I should have done what Allison wanted and left. I really thought all they wanted to do was talk. Even if we had gotten into a shouting match I thought that's all there was to it. Sorry guys. Sorry Claire Bear. I was wrong."  
  
Charlie replied, "Adam, you used to be close. I wouldn't have thought something like that could happen either. It's alright now."  
  
Allison nodded and said, "Addie, I didn't think something like that was going on either. Micheal was going on about us paying for being such traitors and to watch our backs at the game.", in a quiet, hoarse voice.  
  
Fulton, Charlie, Adam, and Allison just sat there in silence for a while. They had decided to stay quiet about the fight. The four Ducks knew they were going to get more than they bargained for in the championship. 


	7. The Championship

Chapter 7- The Championship  
  
The Ducks and Hawks both tried to be more intimidating. As they were standing in the two long rows waiting for the national anthem to be finished they tried to make the other team angry. The only two people facing straight ahead were Allison and Adam. They were both trying to get focused on the game.  
  
When Adam and Allison were getting onto the ice. Jesse said to them, "Don't forget what side you're on."  
  
Coach Bombay said, "They're Ducks, Jesse, and they'll play like Ducks."  
  
On faceoff Adam got knocked down hard by Larson and McGill. The Hawks got control of the game fast. In the 1st period Brown scored, McGill scored, and Brown scored again for the Hawks. Adam and Allison were getting knocked down hard and were being targeted.  
  
In the 2nd period Adam got a breakaway. Allison was to the left of him. McGill was coming up behind him. Allison yelled for Banks to look out, but she was too late. McGill had knocked him down hard from behind.   
  
The shot had gone in making the score 3-1 Hawks, but Banks wasn't moving. Allison joined Larson just to the side of Adam. She had overheard McGill say he did his job and then she understood. McGill had been ordered to take out Adam. As the stretcher carried him out he told everyone to beat the Hawks and learned that his goal had gone in.  
  
He was taken for x-rays. Allison could tell when he left that Jesse was finally starting to respect Adam. Adam's dad had congratulated him on a good game which was a big deal for Adam.  
  
Later in the 2nd period Fulton makes a shot so hard that the goalie gets knocked back in the goal so far the goal moves almost all the way to the wall.  
  
Then the Hawks regain a two goal lead by scoring again.  
  
The Ducks put Tammy and Tommy Duncan on the ice. Tommy gets the puck and Tammy pulls one of her figure moves right next to the goal. The Hawks just look at her. Then she stops when Tommy said to and gets passed the puck for a wide open goal making the score 4-3 Hawks.  
  
Tammy skates away gracefully and is minding her own business when McGill comes up and knocks her down. Fulton got angry and went over to the other bench. He flipped McGill head over heels in there. Then Fulton stands up to the entire team. He got thrown out of the game for game misconduct.  
  
Then the Ducks run their power play. Jesse went behind the net and was joined by the rest on the ice except of course Goldberg. They came out in the Flying V. They passed the puck between them and at the blue line Jesse takes the puck in for a goal tying the game at 4-4.  
  
Towards the end of the game with little time left on the clock Charlie gets a breakaway. McGill came up behind him though and pulled him down with no time left on the clock. This got the Ducks a penalty shot which anyone on the ice could take.  
  
Coach wants Charlie to finish what he started. Charlie was out there by himself. He triple deked which faked the goalie out. Then he shot. Charlie made the shot winning the game for the Ducks.   
  
Everyone went crazy hugging each other. This was a miracle on ice. 


	8. After The Game

Chapter 8- After the Game  
  
Allison stuck around a little while celebrating, but soon left to go see Adam. Adam's father had come back in the 3rd period to see how the game ended so he could tell Adam gave her a ride back with him.  
  
When she saw Adam he looked a lot better. He said he just had to lay around until they know the results of the catscans. Then she started to explain the rest of the game to him. Then the doctor came in. He told Allison to leave because of hospital policy of only letting family members know about a patient's condition.  
  
Adam's father stopped him and said that she was family which made Adam and Allison smile. The doctor said that the tests were fine and Adam was free to go. The doctor told Mr. Banks which medicines Adam could probably handle best which turned out to be a little headache medicine.  
  
Allison and Adam went out for pizza to celebrate.   
  
Then they hear from the other Ducks that Coach Bombay is leaving to join the minors. When they're there to say goodbye everyone gives a little advice. The entire team thinks it is really cool how he was going to try this. Then he kissed Charlie's mom. We thought of it as jsut another thing to kid around Charlie. When he gets on the bus he promises to come back and help them defend their title. The Ducks go wild.  
  
They know he will. 


End file.
